Grace Baker
Grace Baker is the daughter of the Pastry Chef and the Candy Maker. She want to follow her father's footsteps to make the most delicious treats in the whole world and also create her own desserts like her father does. Grace loves to bake and cook and making yummy sweats. She really wants to start her own business of her one bakery. She is French American because her father is French and her mother is american. She is like Ginger Breadhouse daughter of the Candy Witch except Ginger does not want to follow her mom's footsteps to trap the kids about eat them like cannibals. Overall, Ginger and Grace are confident cooks and they love to bake. She is destined to become the world's best pastry chef baker in the whole of Ever After. Personality Grace is a very confident cook and loves to bake. She is also very kind and very sweet to everyone at to her friends. She is also inventive artistic, and creative. Appearance Grace has dark brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair. She also has freckles and she has pretty pastel makeup such as her eyeshadow, her blush, and her pinkalicious lipstick. Setting When she was young, she lives in The World of France. It's a marvelous place with lots of french stories such as The Mime Boy and The Adventures of Madeline. It is also has a shortcut the get to The World of Scholastic too. That's where she met Haley PurpleCrayon and Maxelle Wild. Now her family moved to Ever After, when her father gets a job at the Beanstalk Bakery. Now her parents create their own Bakery. It is called "The Boulangerie Bakery" Family Grace's father is the Pastry Chef, he was also in Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes, such as Patty-Cake, The Muffin Man, and also The Gingerbread Man. And her mother is the Candy Maker, Her mom could be Willy Wonka's cousin or her sister, But they don't know that for sure. Friends Grace befriends with Denise Dutchlace about her cooking stills and try to get a little bit better. Sometimes Grace get her ingredients mixed up. But she is also best with Denise when she understand her hint. She is also best friends with Haley PurpleCrayon because they are the greatest artistic stills and there dads where best friends too back then. And She is great friends with Libby Hearts, Erika Magorium, Redlyn Red, Sandella Moonlight, Isabella Roseline, Shirley Larblie and also Fardette BlackSwan. She is also good friends with Gabriella Geese and Melinda Wormwood too. Romance Her Romance is Daniel Kean and Mitchell Cobbler. She can't tell which one is her true love. Also, Daniel helps out Grace's Bakery of becoming a mime to get more customers. Mitchell Cobbler helps out too, except he can only do the cooking and not really baking. Pet BonBon is her cute French Bulldog and Pug mix. She is such a cutie when she smells the sweet goodies when Grace bake her yummy treats. Also, she loves to help out too. She is black and she has the scent of a Oreo Cookie and a dash of vanilla icing. Grace loves Bonbon so much and BonBon loves her too. She also has a pinkalicious french mini poodle named Macarona. Powers Grace can bake secret spells into her food and also she can use her speed for baking in a hurry. Early Life When she was young, she lives in The World of France. It's a marvelous place with lots of french stories such as The Mime Boy and The Adventures of Madeline. It is also has a shortcut the get to The World of Scholastic too. That's where she met Haley PurpleCrayon and Maxelle Wild. Now her family moved to Ever After, when her father gets a job at the Beanstalk Bakery. Bio: Alignment: Royal Parents: The Pastry Chef and the Candy Maker. Parent's Story: The French Baker and also in Nursery rhymes. Roommate: Haley PurpleCrayon. Secret Heart's Desire: I wanted to show my true destiny of following my father's footsteps of creating the most merveilleux delicious treats in the whole of Ever After. I just can't wait to create my own my desserts. Oh quelle merveille. My "Magic" Touch: I can bake secret spells into my own sweets so it gives it more tasty and more delicious. Storybook Romance Status: AWW!! Oh la la!! My true Romance is Daniel Kean. He is my adorable cute mime. And he is doing a merveilleux job at his miming. He is so talented. AWW!!! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Oh quelle horreur!! I would never ever use any chocolates that looks likes the Trunchbull's!!! NO!! NO!! NO!! It would be too cruel and too scary. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic and Baking Class. I am the most merveilleux baker ever after. Least Favorite Subject: French and Spanish Class. Oh cher! I'm not so good at speaking Spanish, and I already know how to speak French because my father is french. Voir? Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace is my true best friend, she knows the hint of making my sweets more hexcellent than anything. And also Haley Purple Crayon too, She is better at drawing and painting then me, but we are still artistic anyways. Class Schedule * Baking Class * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * French/Spanish Class * Witch Training Class * Cooking Class-ic * Baking Class * Circus Training/Working at the food cart Outfit:Original Her outfit is more like Grace Thomas also know as the American Girl of the Year 2015. Her inner is a very light pink, her top is a french pattern with a silhouette of the effiel tower of Paris, France. She is wearing a maroon pattern outer. She wears a strawberry pink skirt with a raspberry syrup design, she is also wearing a cute blue apron with a cupcake design on it. Her leggings are light pink and her pattern of the leggings are pink sprinkles on them, she wears pink and light blue shoes with raspberry syrup on it. And her accessories are her wooden spoon that she is holding, a pink french hat call a beret, her earrings are heart-shaped cookies with a little cupcake on each side, and her purse are 3 sugar cookies and she is holding an icing in a shape of a ice cream come. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Grace's favorite desserts are macaroons and french cupcakes that she makes them at home. * Grace admits Daniel Kean and Fardette the help out her bakery of becoming mimes. * Grace is very sweet and kind to others especially the whole of Ever After and of Paris. * Grace loves mimes when she was a little girl, she even got a chance to become one for a day. How soo adorable. * Grace is fluent in French and English is her second language. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:The French Baker Category:JanelleMeap's OCs